Untitled Thus Far
by bluebaby
Summary: Harry Potter accidently sees an unseen and unexpected side of Draco Malfoy, that lead to something more than their former relationship as enemies. slash don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**H**arry boarded the train very depressed. He hadn't wanted to return. Not after Dumbldore's death, and not after the things he had learnt over the summer. But after Bill's wedding, Mrs. Weasley had cornered him, and had made him promise to return to Hogwarts in September. And because he cared so much for the older woman, and because she was like the mother he never had; he promised her he'd return to Hogwarts in the fall.

Now as he searched for an empty compartment, having just fought with Ron and Hermione about their constant snogging. In truth Harry really didn't mind, he just wanted to be alone. The two hadn't let him be alone all summer, and he thought that soon he might loose his mind.

Finally he came to what appeared to be an empty compartment. Not noticing the other trunk in the rack. Harry threw his trunk up into the rack, and plopped down in the nearest seat to him. Moments later he felt the train start to make its way out of platform 9 ¾, and shortly after the train began moving he herd the compartment door slide open, to reveal a crying Draco Malfoy.

Harry was at first angered to see the blond, but that anger quickly turned to shock with a mixture of sympathy as he saw the tears in the blonds eyes.

Draco looked terrified at the sight of crying in front of the raven haired boy. Quickly trying to stop the flood of tears, he spat out "where's the rest of the golden trio?" still trying hard to stop the tears, he add "things not so glamorous in paradise?"

Harry thought of a million things to say to the blond, but the only one that came out was "why are you here?"

"I would think even a half wit such as your self could figure that out Potter. I'm here to receive my education."

"EDJUCATION!!" Harry spat out "you're the reason Dumbledore's dead!! You shouldn't even being showing your face here!! Every one knows what you did!!"

Harry watched in shock as Draco closed the remaining space between them rather quickly. Expecting to be hit by the angry blond, he closed his eyes and braised himself for impact. When he felt no pain, but instead felt something hugging him around the knees, he opened his eyes to see Draco on his knees holding onto Harry's legs like they were a precious treasure he didn't wish to part with. And then he felt his jeans dampening, and realized that the boy hugging his knees was crying. Even though the only thing the blond boy had done was make Harry's life hell for the past six and half years, Harry felt the greatest pain in his heart at seeing the mighty blond break down like this. So he gently patted Draco's back trying to offer some sort of comfort.

After 5 minutes Harry felt inclined to ask the ever lingering question. "what's wrong?" when the blond said nothing Harry asked "Draco?"

Draco said nothing, he just stood up and straightened his cloths. "It's nothing, I'm fine, I don't know what came over me. . . "

"obviously something is seriously wrong, if it made the great Draco Malfoy get down on his knees before me."

"why do you all of a sudden care what made me, made me, c. . . cry"

"I don't but I'd love to know for future reference." He smirked

"you're a butt bag!"

Harry advanced on Draco "yeah?"

"yeah. . . " Draco felt suddenly cornered

Harry moved his hand forward. Draco flinched, but was relieved when the hand wiped away a stray tear instead of slapping him. Harry began to stroke the cheek under his hand.

"why did you cry like that?" Harry looked deep into blue-grey eyes to see tears forming once again.

Draco did something for the second time that night, he thought he'd never do. He threw his arms around the Golden Boy and began to sob hopelessly into his shirt. Harry began rubbing his back out of instinct, and strained to hear the words in between Draco's body shuddering sobs.

"I didn't want to. . . he was gonna kill her. . . I didn't make him. . . this feels so good. . . I'm such a fool!"

Then Harry found himself doing something even more strange and out of character than Draco himself had done in the past half hour. He gently pulled the blonds face up to his, and after gazing into the blue-grey pools of desperation, he met his lips with those of the blonds.

After they had parted, they stood there staring wide eyed at each other, before Harry bolted out of the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**D**raco fell back onto the seat, still in disbelief over what had just happened. He couldn't believe it! Sure he had wanted it, he had wanted Harry for a good 3 years now. But deep down he knew he could never have him, he was after all the Golden Boy, Savor to the Wizarding race. Not to mention he absolutely, as far as Draco could tell, loathed him from the deepest part with in him.

He hadn't meant to break down like that. He didn't even know Harry was in the compartment he had claimed earlier that morning. But he couldn't deny that it didn't feel good for some one to actually care about him, and why he was an emotional wreck.

It had been a week since "the train incident" Harry still hadn't told Ron and Hermione about what happened with Draco, and didn't plan to anytime soon. But all the same it was hard to get out of his head, and he often caught himself staring at the blond.

This was exactly what he was doing at this moment. He felt sorry for the blond. All his "friends" had abandoned him after last years events, not even Crabbe and Goyale had stuck around. And now at meals he sat alone, reading a potions book, his chin length blond hair falling in his face giving him an angelic look. He shook his head clearing his mind, he couldn't be feeling sympathy toward Dr. .Malfoy. No longer hungry he bid fair well to Ron and Hermione, and told them he'd meet them later in Herboligy.

Draco looked up from his book and saw Harry leave. Now was the perfect chance to talk to him about what had happened on the train. Not having any one to say goodbye to, he gathered his things and left the Great Hall in search of Harry.

It wasn't that hard to locate him, as most everyone was still in breakfast. "OI POTTER"

Harry turned around at the sound of his name. A small smile lit his face at the sight of the blond. He stood still waiting for him to catch up. "what'd you want?"

"could I have a word? Privately?" Draco looked back seeing distant figures coming out of the front doors on their way to morning classes out on the grounds. He knew it would seem odd if people saw him talking to Potter.

"umm. . . sure. Follow me."

Harry led him half way around the lake to an old willow tree. Even though it was September it was oddly warm out, and Draco was glad for the shade of the beautiful tree.

"so what did you wanna talk about?"

"do you have a class this period?"

Harry chuckled "no. . . is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Draco frowned at being laughed at "no, but I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get you into any trouble. What I really wanted to talk about was what happened on the train last week."

"oh that. . . I figured it'd come up eventually. . . I didn't mean for that to happen. . . "

"oh. . . "

"I'm actually kind of seeing some one. What happened on the train, just sort of happened. And I'm sorry" Harry was trying to sound as nice as possible.

"oh who are you seeing?" Draco was amazed at how well he could keep the bitterness out of his voice. "and I totally understand about the train thing, I was just making sure you felt the same way."

"um. . Ginny" I grin spread over Harry's face at saying the girls name. "we started going out this summer while I was at the Burrow."

"that's good, I'm glad y'all are finally together." There was a long silence after this statement and then Harry spoke.

"I was thinking. . . that maybe we could, you know, put the past behind us. . . maybe even be friends. . . "

"why?"

"what'd you mean why?"

"why would you want to be my friend after all the things I've done to you and your friends. And after last year, even my own house mates won't talk to me unless they have to. . . "

"because I'm willing to forgive and forget, besides I've gotten you back for all that" Harry smirked, "and about the Dumbledore thing. . . I know you didn't want to do it."

Draco looked shocked "how?"

"I was there. . . I had been out with Dumbledore, and when we herd you coming up the stairs, he immobilized me and covered me with my invisibility cloak. You weren't going to do it, but then Snape came up, I don't blame you any more. . . I did for the longest time, I still blamed you on the train last week. But now I realize you didn't want to do it, but you had to."

There was another long pause, and when Draco said nothing. Harry spoke. "so are you going to except my request for a friendship or just sit there forever?"

"OH! Sorry. I zoned."

"I noticed" Harry had another grin on his face

"what about what your friends?"

"what about them?"

"won't the be mad?"

"so what? They'll get over it. Besides I'd still have one friend left if they all got pissed at me. And I think you could really use a friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE!!** – I know the time line is moving kind of fast. But that's just kind of how I am. Coz if its boring to me, its more than likely boring to my readers. I know that some of you like the boring slow, filler junk. But that's just not the kind of writer I am. . . so sorry if you're not liking how I'm doing _my_ fic.

**Chapter 3**

**I**t was mid-October and Harry and Draco were sitting under what hade become "their tree". They had been silent for a long time, which had come to be an unusual occurrence.

Harry turned to Draco "what's wrong?"

"nothing, why?"

"don't lie, and do you even need to ask why, you're acting like a scared kitten in a pet store."

"I am not. . . so how's Ginny?"

"she's being hella annoying because I won't schedule more practices. And don't change the subject."

"how come?"

"because I'm concerned, DUH!"

"no not that how come you won't schedule more time out on the field?"

"I just don't feel like it. And plus Gin always says I don't spend enough time with her. But then when I try by cutting out quidditch time she gets all mad. . . so I don't know what to do, coz I know if I schedule more practices, she'll then start complaining about not spending enough time together again." Harry let out a sigh "so are you gonna get back on subject or keep avoiding your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I don't even remember what subject you're talking about."

"yes you do. And the before we started talking about me issues, we were talking about yours."

"which would be?"

"why you're acting so scared all the time."

"oh. . . "

There was a long silence between the two.

"Draco?"

"I'm afraid."

"I kind of figured that our Dray"

"I'm afraid that one morning I'm not going to wake up. I'm afraid that if I turn off the light one of my house mates will attack me." He wrapped his arms around his knees, putting his head in them, and began to cry silently.

Harry rubbed Draco's back comfortingly until the blond boy stopped crying. "why?"

"why? What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious Harry! Even though they were mad at me before, they were gonna get over it by Christmas. But when I became friends with you that all changed. It wouldn't have if I was still Slytherin Prince! But I'm not so it did!"

Harry withdrew his hand, looking a little hurt. He stood up, brushing himself off. He looked down at Draco tears welling up in his eyes. "sorry. . . " was all he could get out before the tears started to fall, and he started walking off towards the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**D**raco was sitting by himself in the Library. It had become his sanctuary. The only mutual and safe place left for him in the castle, now that he'd driven Harry away. It had only been two days, but to Draco it felt more like two years. Draco looked up, seeing Harry and Ginny enter the Library, he made to pack up his stuff not wanting to have to look at the red head clinging to Harry.

"Harry" the girl whined "why won't you tell me?"

At this Draco stopped, and put all his energy into hearing what the two were talking about.

"because its of no importance!" Harry snapped out agitatedly.

"but I'm your girlfriend! I have a right to know what makes my boyfriend burst into tears!" she realized to late that she'd spoken a little to loudly.

Draco watched as all the color in Harry's face drained quicker than rain water. "not anymore" he said threw clenched teeth, pushing the red head off him.

Ginny stared wide eyed at him for a moment, before bursting into tear, and running out of the Library.

Every one including Madam Pince was looking in shock at Harry.

Draco was the first to recover. Quickly grabbing his bag, he hurried over to where Harry was still standing with clenched fists. He took hold of one of Harry's wrists and lead him out of the Library and into an empty class room.

Harry sat on top of a desk and put his head in his hands. "what do you want?" he mumbled

"why?"

"what do you mean why?"

"why were you crying?"

"its none of your business Ferret Boy!"

Draco looked shocked "I didn't mean for it to sound like that the other day." He coaked out in a barely audible whisper

The two stayed silent for a long while (GAY BABY!!) before Harry finally spoke. "it still really hurt. . . "

"I know. . . " Draco bowed his head, not wanting to look Harry in the eyes "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Harry sighed

"so what did you cry about?"

"what?"

"in the library, Ginny was asking you why you cried"

"oh that. . . its unimportant"

"obviously its not if it made you break up with Ginny"

"that's not why I broke up with Gin. I broke up with her because I was never good enough. And I don't like her as a girlfriend. I fancy some one else."

"oh. . . but why were you crying then?"

"I already told you! Its unimportant!"

"NO ITS NOT!"

Harry looked shocked. It was the first time since the two had become friends that Draco raised his voice to Harry.

"I know its hard to believe after what I said to you the other day. But you mean a lot to me." It was all he could do to keep the tears welling up in his eyes from falling. "you're more than my best friend. And after what I said, I thought I was going to loose you. And those to days you were mad at me and we weren't speaking was worst than anything Voldemort, or any one at this school could have done to me. And. . . and. . "it was to much, he couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

He collapsed into Harry's arms. Harry held him tight, fighting back his own urge to cry.

When the two had finally calmed down enough to realize what class room they were in, Draco started to freak, as it was 3 minutes til afternoon classes began.

"Follow me"

Harry led him to the 7th floor. Draco watched in realization as Harry paced back and forth three times.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in two years, I hit a block and then I forgot and school, and I'm just very sorry. I'' try and finish it now though, if any one's still interested, however this will more than likely be the last chapter as I'm having a hard time remembering what I wanted to do with this story and I know I won't have time to make it any longer without repeating the past.

A door suddenly appeared in front of them, when Harry pulled him into the room, he saw just how beautiful it was. He'd never known just how wonderful the room could be, as he'd only ever used it as a hiding place; but the room Harry had created was like non-other, including the rooms in Draco's own house.

The room was decorated with lush tapestries covering the walls, a comfortable looking living room set on one half, and a magenta colored bed on the other with a crackling fire in the center of the wall.

Harry pulled Draco over to the bed and laid him down, cuddling up to him. "I fancy you Draco…."

Draco lay there wide eyed, running the words over in his mind, had Harry really just said that or was it wishful thinking. "What?"

Harry stuttered over his words "I...I…I fancy you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have for a while now. I don't understand it, I guess I'd just been denying what was there all along." He paused fighting with himself. "its why I was crying, I was so hurt by what you said the other day, and it only struck me hours later just why I was so upset."

Draco couldn't believe it, what he'd dreamed for, for so long had finally happened. "Pinch me."

"What?"

"Pinch me"

"Why?"

"Because I must be dreaming."

Harry chuckled "and why would that be?"

"Because for 3 years now I've dreamed of hearing those words from your lips. For 3 years I've been in love with you."

"but why? We've been nothing but terrible to each other for so much longer than that."

"I know, and I don't really understand, I mean the only reason I was ever the way I was to begin with was because you rejected me."

Harry signed and kissed Draco's forehead "I promise you that I won't be rejecting you ever again." And with that he moved his lips down to Draco's and kissed him sensually and heatedly.

~~~End~~~


End file.
